Hurler sa douleur
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Il est mort. Il ne reste plus rien à Mary. Il faut qu'elle hurle sa douleur.


Bonjour camarades

Ce texte a été écrit en une heure lors de la 105ème nuit du FoF, dont le thème était " **Hurler** ". Ceci est ma première participation aux Nuits et l'expérience m'a beaucoup plus je vous encourage a y faire un tour.

Ici j'ai choisi le fandom _Reign_ (ce que je ne pensais pas faire un jour) parce que le thème m'a directement fait penser à *spoiler* la scène où Mary hurle de douleur après la mort de François. Bien que n'étant pas particulièrement friande de ce couple cette scène m'a filé de ses frissons.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

François est mort. Mary regarde son corps être soulevé solennellement pour être ramené au palais, les joues mouillées de ses larmes et sa robe couverte du sang de Francis, les mains tremblantes. Catherine est à côté d'elle et lui murmure quelques paroles réconfortantes qui n'ont aucun effet sur elle. Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle lui raconte et elle peut aussi ressentir les tremblements du corps de l'ancienne reine, qui vient de perdre son fils.

Un garde la conduit vers le carrosse en la tenant fermement. Il doit sentir qu'elle ne peut pas marcher seule, qu'il lui faut un appui et il la tient fermement, un peu trop mais Mary s'en moque. François est mort. Il n'est plus.

Le voyage de retour est extrêmement long, si long, bien plus que l'aller. Mary contemple la route qu'elle avait parcouru quelques heures plus tôt avec François en imaginant un séjour idyllique à Paris et combien elle était heureuse d'être là, juste avec François et de pouvoir le retrouver, le voir et le sentir vivant après ses longs mois de solitude et cette affreuse nuit où elle avait bien cru le perdre pour de bon. Ce bonheur n'a été que de courte durée malheureusement.

C'est Elizabeth la responsable. Mary ne voit que ça, c'est Elizabeth qui est derrière ce crime affreux. Elle veut se venger de toutes les fois où Mary a été plus intelligente qu'elle, de son bonheur parce que c'est ça, parce qu'elle est mariée est heureuse alors qu'Elizabeth est seule. C'est pour ça que François est mort, parce qu'Elizabeth ne supporte pas de savoir Mary gagnante sur un tableau.

C'est ce qu'elle crie et crache au visage de l'ambassadeur d'Angleterre qui la fixe avec ce stupide air benêt, qui reste planté là et qui cherche de vagues excuses à la reine d'Angleterre. Avec rage Mary attrape le document attestant qu'elle cédait la couronne matrimoniale, le déchire et le jette au feu. Elle l'a signé elle le sait mais il n'a plus aucune valeur maintenant que François est mort.

François est mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Le mot résonne dans sa tête alors qu'elle se dirige vers la salle du trône. Il est mort. _MORT_. Le mort résonne, hurle dans sa tête et Mary voudrait bien le faire sortir, faire sortir cette réalité, revenir en arrière mais elle ne peut pas. Elle arrache les bannières avec rage, elle ne trouve que ça à faire. Elles ne servent à rien puisque François est mort. Mort.

Et soudain sa rage et sa peine s'expriment, sortent enfin de sa poitrine et explosent littéralement. Elle hurle, elle hurle toute sa rage. Le hurlement résonne dans la salle et la répercute. S'en suit un deuxième hurlement, désespéré. Mary hurle à s'en casser la voix.

Elle ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle veut faire ressentir dans ses hurlements et ses pleurs parce que trop d'émotions la submergent en ce moment même.

Elle vient de tout perdre. Elle vient de perdre son mari, l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son être, son futur, un futur rayonnant entouré d'enfants, de beaux enfants aux têtes couronnées, d'eux vieillissants et fiers de voir leurs enfants sur les trônes de France, d'Ecosse et d'Angleterre. Avec peut-être un jour de petits enfants. Elle n'a plus rien, plus rien du tout, hormis un énorme vide dans son coeur.

Dans le palais, les gardes, nobles et quelques servants alentours ont eu vent de la défunte nouvelle et entendent un hurlement et sans avoir eu besoin de le voir, savent de qui il s'agit. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne, hormis Catherine de Medicis, pour hurler de la sorte la perte de l'amour de sa vie.

Elle s'écoule sur le sol et pleure, pleure de toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se réveille des heures plus tard dans son lit, Greer et Lola à ses côtés. Alors qu'elle fixe leurs regards inquiets et leurs yeux rougis, surtout Lola parce que Jean se retrouve soudain orphelin de père, Mary réalise qu'elle n'a sans doute pas tout perdu. Elle a ses amies et surtout il lui reste autre chose, l'Ecosse. Il ne lui reste que ça et si elle veux honorer François, qui a tant fait pour elle, elle ira reprendre le trône d'Angleterre. Elle ira rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Elizabeth. Si elle, reine d'Ecosse ne peut être heureuse, alors aucune reine ne peut l'être.


End file.
